


"Wyznanie socjopaty"

by MrocznyPanicz



Series: I am Sherlocked [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrocznyPanicz/pseuds/MrocznyPanicz
Summary: Odpowiedź na list Watsona.Wydarzenia z 3 sezonu.Możliwe spoilery.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Powierniczka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powierniczka/gifts).



> Napisane pod wpływem piosenki Imagine Dragons "Bleeding out"  
> A dokładnie tej wersji:  
> https://youtu.be/p8esu7p5gnM

Zostawiasz mnie, Doktorze. Zostawiasz. Dla niej.  
Poróżniła nas, nie jest odpowiednia dla Ciebie.  
Ja jestem.  
Komu podałem na początku dłoń? Tobie. To był ważny gest, John.  
Kto pierwszy przyszedł mi na myśl na tym dachu przed skokiem?  
Ty.  
Mój Prosty Doktorze, weteranie w niemodnym swetrze.  
Nie martw się, żyję. To był podstęp, ale skoczyłbym dla Ciebie tak czy tak.  
Stałem niedaleko Ciebie na cmentarzu. Słuchałem. Tęskniłem.  
Tęskniący socjopata? Oj, Holmes, zawładnęły Tobą wzory chemiczne?  
Możliwe.  
Zepsułem wam ślub. Nie bez przyczyny. W przemówieniu chciałem zawrzeć jedną rzecz, ale uderzyła mnie rzeczywistość.  
To ona mi Cię zabrała. Z nią będziesz dzielić łoże.  
Czy to był kolejny eksperyment, Watsonie? Nie mam pojęcia.  
Zbiłeś mnie z tropu. Transport wziął górę  
Kocham Cię.  
„I’m bleeding out  
I’m bleeding out for you  
For you”  
SH

**Author's Note:**

> Podziękowania dla mojej bety. Wyłapuje te drobnostki, których ja nie zauważę w przypływie artyzmu.  
> Kocham Cię, paruwo. <3


End file.
